


Let's Get Dirty - NSFW Prompts!

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: A collection of pure smut with the sexy men (and eventually ladies) of WWE! I'm not taking requests right now, but I will at some point!





	1. Face Sitting - Dean Ambrose

“Y-you shaved?!” you exclaim seeing the clean shaven face of your boyfriend. 

He smiles up at you from the hotel bed, running a hand over his cheeks, “Yup, bosses orders. They want me back to being baby smooth for the Shield reunion.” 

“B-b-but… the beard. I liked the beard… Why’d they hafta make you shave?” you pout walking over to him.

You cup his face in your hands, stroking his smooth cheeks, “It’s not gonna be the same.”

Dean stares at you confused, “What’s not going to be the same?”

You look him square in those baby blue eyes of his, and completely serious reply,

“When you go down on me. It’s not going to be the same when you eat me out. I liked the way your beard would scrap over my cunt, the burn it would leave on my legs. I’d feel you between my legs for days before the burn would go away.

You poke you lip out slightly, pulling away from Dean and crossing your arms in a huff. 

Dean’s smile grows at your pouting, and he stands from the sofa to move closer to you, “Oh Darlin’, I promise you, with or without the beard, I can have you be feelin’ me for days.”

You glare up at him through your eye lashes. Without any warning, you push Dean back on the bed, straddling his waist. 

“Prove it.” 

Before Dean can react, you take the scarf from around your neck and force Dean’s hands above his head, tying his hands together. Standing up, you watch him struggle against his binds, but you know there is no way he is getting out of that short of ripping the scarf. You give a low giggle, catching Dean’s attention. 

He glares at you, “Alright, not funny. Let me go.”

You pretend to think for a moment, tapping your finger to your chin, “Hmmm, how about… no.” 

You lock your eyes with Dean’s and slowly begin to strip off your clothes. Piece by piece, until you are down to your bra and panties 

Running your hands up your body, you cup your breast through your bra and let out a low moan feeling your nipples pressing into the palm of your hands.

“Darlin’ this is just cruel. Untie me… I wanna touch you.” Dean groans, shift around.

Your eyes move down his body, over his smooth, bare chest, and quickly finding the tent forming in his sweatpants. You give him a sly look, unhooking your bar so it slowly falls to the floor.

“Good, you deserve to be punished for not telling me you were going to shave. Not giving me a chance to enjoy your beard one last time.”

Hooking your fingers in the waist band of your panties, you slide them down your legs, kicking them to the side. 

“Babe…” Dean rasps, pupils blown wide with lust.

You crawl up the bed, legs on each side of Dean’s head, running your fingers through his soft curls. Your fingers twist in the strands, jerking his head back,

“Eat my pussy, Dean! I want you to fuck me with your tongue, make me cum all over your face!” 

You press Dean’s face into your cunt, tossing your head back with a load moan feeling his tongue swipe up your wet slit.

“Oh god! Yes Dean! Fuck!”

Dean moans into your cunt, sucking at the lips of pussy lips, moving up to suck your clit between his teeth. He nips at the bundle of nerve, making your hips jerk against his mouth. He licks up and down your slit, probing your wet hole with the tip of his tongue.

“AH yeah! Fuck me Dean. Yes, yes, oooo holy shit! Fuck me with your tongue. So fucking good!” You scream. 

You look down to watch his face as you grind against his tongue. His nose bumping into your clit with each thrust of your hips. You nails scrap against his scalp, making Dean groan.

The sounds of slurping fill the room, mixing with your cries of pleasure. 

“More, more Dean! Fuck, eat this pussy! So damn good with your tongue! Make me cum! I wanna cum all over your fuckin’ face! God Dean! Yes!”

You lean back, hands resting on his chest, moving your pussy faster on his mouth. 

Your word spur Dean on more. He wiggles his tongue as deep into your pussy as he can, fucking you like he would with his fingers or cock. Moving back to suckling on your clit and lower lips. 

Your whole body begins to shake, gasping for air,

“DEAN! I’m cumming! Oh yes! Fuck, fuck, yes! Dean! I’m cumming!” you squeal, your legs tightening around Dean’s head.

Dean slurps and licks up every drop, groaning at the taste of your juices on his tongue. 

You flop back onto the bed, breathing hard, body tingling from your orgasmic high. The sound of ripping fabric catches your attention, but before you can react, Dean is hovering over you, pinning you to the bed,

“Now, it’s my turn to have fun Kitten!”


	2. Make the Time Go Quicker - AJ Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hand Jobs and car sex

A seven hour car ride is torture. A seven hour car ride with a man you are desperately sexually attracted too but have to keep your hands to yourself, THAT is pure hell! 

You somehow managed to catch a ride with the one AJ Styles, a man you have had a horrible crush on since you joined the Smackdown roster. He just has this aura about him that draws you too him, but of course your attraction to him makes it awkward for you to actually talk to him or be around him for too long. Making this car ride with him nearly unbearable. How in the world did you end up riding with him… and how can you ride him?

_‘No! Bad thoughts… naughty thoughts…’_

You let out a sigh, your head falling back against the head rest. 

AJ’s eyes dart over to you, “You okay? Need to find a place to stop or…”

“NO! No, if we stop this drive will take even longer!”

AJ scoffs, “Sorry, didn’t know I was so repulsive that you can’t stand bein’ in the car with me. Guess I know now why you avoid me like ya do.”

You eyes go wide with shock, “NO! Oh God, AJ, no, I’m so sorry, that’s not it at all…” your head falls, staring at your hands in your lap, “I- I, I’m just not good with long car rides. I get antsy and restless unless I have something to do to occupy my mind. I, I don’t find you repulsive… far from it actually.”

You mumble the last bit, hoping that AJ doesn’t catch it, but he does. 

“Really? If you don’t find me repulsive, then what do you find me? Hmm?”

He’s baiting you, you know he is. But should you take the bait? Hell yeah you will, this is your opening to make a move, beat your ass you are going to take it! Plus, this is going to be a perfect way to pass time!

Biting your lip, you unbuckle and shift in your seat, leaning over slightly to place your hand on his thigh. Scraping your nails up his thigh, you feel his leg twitch under your touch.

“Well, you’re smart, funny, a complete dork, horrible loser at video games, a master in the ring and what you can do. You are incredibly sexy, and give off this aura of dominance that attracts me like a moth to a flame.”

As you talk, your hand moves up, getting close to his crotch and AJ begins to shift in the driver’s seat. 

“I avoid you at work because being around you for too long drives me crazy. Your voice, your eyes, your arms, your body, everything about you just does something to me. And it’s not like I can drop to my knees for you in the middle of the area and beg you to let me suck your cock.”

You slowly caress him through his jeans, smiling as you hear the hitch in his breath, feeling him harden beneath your touch. He tenses, but he doesn’t make a move to force your hand away.

“I’ve dreamed of touching you, teasing you by lightly tracing over the veins that run up your dick, wanting to wrap my hand around your thick cock, feeling you throb and twitch with every jerk of my hand. I’ve imagined how you would feel when your ball tighten, cock swell, ready for release. Mmm, please AJ… Can I? Please? I wanna make you cum. AJ.”

AJ’s tightens his grip on the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white, hissing out the word “yess…”

That is all you need to before releasing his cock from the confines of his jeans. You give out a low moan at the sight of his hard, dick, already glistening with precum.

“Oh AJ… your cock is fucking amazing.” You whisper, running a finger up the length, pressing on the vein running along the underside of his cock. 

Wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock, you give him a light squeeze, making him jerk, gasping out.

“Darlin’…” AJ growls, “Now? Y-you wanna do this now? I, I though you meant the hotel…” 

AJ has trouble focusing on the road with your hand on him, taking your time exploring him, slowly moving your hand up and down. 

Glancing up at him through your lashes, you find AJ struggling to not look at you. You smile to yourself before turning your complete attention to his cock. Using one hand to cup and massage his balls, the other you work slowly work over his length. 

“Such a sexy cock AJ. I knew it’d be so thick and big, your gear leaves little to the imagination. I love the way you feel in my hand. Hard but soft; you’re throbbing already.”

AJ’s head leans back, moaning at your innocent yet sexy words. It’s getting more and more difficult to pay attention to the road when all he wants to do is watch you get him off with your hand. 

The sound of a loud honking for a passing car pulls AJ from his haze enough to correct the car on the road, “Oh fuck it!”

He manages to pull over into a rest area before he loses all control. 

“That’s it Darlin’ jerk my cock. Oh hell, you hand feels so good on me. Be my good little slut and get me off. Fuck it’s been awhile since I’ve jerked off.”

The image of AJ jerking off has you moaning, pressing your legs together. That is something you definitely want to see. 

You hand moves quicker, rubbing over the head and spreading the precum over his dick and giving his balls a light squeeze, making AJ release a string of curse words,   
“Fuckin’ hell Darlin. Shit, keep it up and I’m gonna cum.”

“I wanna see you cum! Heads so red already. Don’t hold back, cum for me AJ, I wanna lick up every last drop.”

Tossing his head back, AJ give a drawn out groan, his dick pulsing with his cum shooting out, covering your hand in the white jizz. You keep working you hands over his cock, milking him for every last drop. Swirling your tongue around the head, AJ’s cock twitches in your mouth as you suck him clean.

Sitting back in your seat, you lick your hand clean of his cum, moaning at the salty, yet tangy, taste of him.

Distracted, you don’t notice AJ’s hand sliding up your leg, before his is ripping a hole in your leggings, making you gasp out in surprise and arousal.

“AJ!”

“Quiet, I’ve been wanna to bury my fingers in this pussy for a while. I’m gonna do just that.”

Pushing your panties to the side, AJ shoves two fingers into your dripping, hot cunt, the palm of his hand pressing right into your clit.

“Oh God, AJ! Yes! Fuck my pussy with your fingers. So damn good! Love your fingers… want more!"

Mewling, you arch into his hand, bucking your hips with the thrusting of his fingers. Fuck his fingers are better than you imagined!

“Damn girl, already soaked. Did getting me off turn you on that much?” he taunts, curling his fingers just right to graze over your g-spot.

“YES!” you cry, “Oh god yes. I loved it! I want to do it again! Fuck AJ MORE!”

He keeps his pace slow and steady, despite your pleading. You are already so turned on from watching him cum; it’s going to take no time for you to cum. 

“Your gonna be my own personal slut, aren’t ya? Whenever, where ever, if I want you, you come.”

“Yes! Yes! Oh God! Ah Yes AJ! I’m gonna be your slut! P-pl-please! Oh AJ!”

Before you can cum, AJ takes his fingers from between your legs, bringing the wet digits up to his mouth. You watch him through lidded eyes, chest heaving, as AJ licks your juices from his fingers, moaning at the taste. 

“Fuck Darlin’ you taste so fuckin’ sweet. I’d love to bury my head between those lovely legs and drink from the source.” He drawls, eyes dark with lust.

You feel your cunt clench at the thought, whining with need,

“AJ, please… I- I need… please…”

AJ grabs you and pulls you across the console and into his lap; his hands go right to your ass pulling you close to him. His cock nestled against your cunt, and you can’t stop yourself from grinding on him. Your slickness coating his cock, making you both moan out,

“Easy Darlin’ I got ya. I know just want you need. I’m gonna take good care of you.” The rasp of his voice sends shivers down your spine.

Your breath leaves you when AJ suddenly slams you down on his cock to the hilt, giving a loud yelp. Your eyes roll back in your head, feeling so full, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain from the stretch of your pussy around his cock. 

“Damn Darlin’ so damn tight! Gonna take a lot of control to not cum to soon!”

Falling forward, you bury your head into his neck, “Fuck me AJ! God, fuck me so hard I can’t walk right. Feel so good in me… thick and hard… I want you so bad… Shit… Goddamn it AJ!”

Slowly, you start moving your hips, grinding back and forth moaning with the slight movements. AJ wraps an arm around your waist, the other hand, grasping your ass. His fingers sliding down to where your bodies connect, pressing two fingers into your tight cunt along with his cock.

“Holy shit! Yes AJ!” you cry, moving fast.

You hold onto the seat for support, bouncing on his dick faster, AJ meeting thrust with harder thrusts of his own. 

“Goddamn, ride me, fuckin’ ride this dick. Shit, love the feeling of my cock poundin’ this cunt. Ya squeeze me so damn good. Gonna cum deep in this pussy; make ya feel me leakin’ from ya cunt for the rest of the car ride. Then… God yes! Shit baby, I’m gonna get you back to the hotel and fuck you all over again.”

His words have you bouncing faster, clenching around him at the thought of him cumming in you. The thought turning you even more.

“Yes! AJ pl-please! Give, give it to me! I want your cum!”

The arm around your waist moves, bringing his hand down hard on your ass. A shocked cry leaves your lips, throwing you head back.

“AJ!”

His hand cracks down on your ass again and again, leaving a bright red mark in its place.

“Yeah Darlin’! Fuck, your drippin’ down my cock! You just love the thought of my cummin’ in this cunt huh? Well… what my little slut wants, my little slut’s gonna get!”

You fall back against the steering wheel, back arching as AJ takes full control, pumping in and out fast and hard. His balls slapping against your ass, and one of his hands sliding around between your bodies and finds your clit; circling, pinching, and rubbing the sensitive nub.

The coil in your stomach tightens, your body shaking uncontrollably and you are rendered to nothing more than a babbling mess, unable to form a single coherent thought.  
AJ’s movements become erratic, uneven, his cock swelling inside of you. The angle of his cock has him hitting right against your g-spot with every thrust. 

“Cum for me Darlin’, need ya to cum for me first. Come on Darlin’ cum for me. Want to feel ya cum all over my cock. Soak my cock with ya sweet cum Darlin’! Cum for me now!”   
Your screams echoes throughout the car, digging your nails into his arm, cunt constricting around his cock as the coil releases and you cum harder than you ever have before. Your body convulses making AJ hug you tight to his chest, not letting up on his thrust. 

A growl rumbles deep in AJ’s throat, your orgasm triggering his own and he pumps you full of his hot cum, cock pulsing with every spurt of jizz. 

You both collapse into seat, breathing hard, your head resting on his shoulder, AJ rubs your back, kissing the side of your head, nuzzling you. You hum happily, cuddling up closer to him. Neither of you cared about the fact that you could feel the combination of your releases leaking out of you and down his cock. The more you sit there, the harder it becomes to keep from falling asleep in his arms. 

Maybe long car rides with AJ Styles aren’t so bad after all.


	3. Hair Pulling - Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pulling hair with Seth Rollins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love reading reviews!

“Relax, let Daddy take care of his baby girl,” Seth whispers in your ear.

He nips at the lobe before trailing his lips down the side of your neck. You bite your lower lip, head tilting to the side to give him a better access to your neck. His hands slid up your bare thighs and takes hold of the last bit of clothing on your body, your panties. Gripping each side, he rips the fabric from your body.

“Daddy!” you gasp.

You feel smirk against your skin at your reaction, but he says nothing. Seth continues down your body, flicking his tongue over your nipples just to hear you moan. Grasping your thighs, Seth spreads your legs wider to allow him to better get situated. This leaves him with the most perfect view of your glistening cunt. 

“Such a pretty sight for Daddy… So wet, so needy. You need Daddy baby girl? Need Daddy to eat this pussy?”

“Yes Daddy! Please!” you beg, trying to push your hips closer to him. 

Seth flashes you a devilish grin, keeping his eyes locked on your face he dips his head down, and slowly runs his tongue up your wet slit.

Your hands fly to his hair, gripping the soft strands between your fingers.

“Oh God! Ahhh yes! Oh Daddy please!” you cry out in pure pleasure. “Eat my pussy please! I need it. Oh God! I love your mouth on me… your beard scrapping over my cunt… ah fuck!”

You tug at his hair, trying to force him closer to you. You hear a low growl rumble for the back of his throat, the vibrations of his growl sends ripples up your spine. You know how much he loves for you to pull his hair during sex. Especially when he goes down on you. 

Seth wraps your legs around his shoulders, his mouth ravishing your cunt like you are the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He gives your clit a hard suck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive nub. One hand slides up your stomach, grasping your breast, pinching your nipple.

“Aha! Yes! God Daddy more! Fuck more!”

The more you pull at his hair the more that seems to encourage him, Soon you are shaking, digging your heels into his back and releasing a scream that echoes off the walls. Your orgasm crashing over you in waves, eyes rolling into the back of your head from the force. 

Seth moans at the sweet taste of you on his tongue, slurping up every drop of your cum. But that does not stop him, his tongue probes your hole, licking back up to swirl around your clit. He keeps up his actions until you are cumming again and again on his tongue. You are near passing out, using what strength you have left to pull him away from your sensitive and over stimulated cunt. 

“D-daddy please… please…”

Moving up your body, Seth gently kisses your lips, allowing you to taste yourself. “Such a good girl for Daddy. Feel better now?”

“Y-yes Daddy… so good… so good…” you murmur, having trouble keeping your eyes open. 

Running your fingers weakly through his hair, as you curl into him, and soon give into your need to sleep with Seth holding you close.


	4. Dry Sex - Baron Corbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dry humping with Baron

Baron pulls you onto his lap, holding you close to keep you from getting up. He tilts your head up, trying to meet your eyes. But you stare off to the side, avoiding his gaze.

“Tell me what’s wrong sweetheart? What’s got you pouting?”

Your eyes slowly meet his, “I’m frustrated Bear. I feel like I’m going insane! I haven’t gotten off in so long, I haven’t had a good, hard fuck in even longer! My toys just aren’t doing it for me anymore… I need more.” your voice grows hucky, dripping with lust, eyes glazing over.

As you talk, you slowly begin to grind against Baron. With your dress bunched around your waist, your panties are exposed and from your movements, you can feel the his cock beginning to harden in his sweatpants. Biting your bottom lip, you keep your eyes locked with Baron’s, grinding down on his lap. His dark eyes glazing over in lust as his grip on your hips tighten, but not attempting to stop you, instead he helps you move.

“Ahh… B-Baron… please… Don’t tease me… I, I need it. So bad. I- I need to feel you! Need your face buried between my legs, y-your tongue on my clit, with your fingers stretching me. T-to feel your cock in my pussy, pounding my tight cunt until I-I can hardly walk straight. S-sh-shit! Baron!”

Hold you tight, Baron lays back on the sofa, and slowly starts to move with you. You throw your head back, moaning loudly and moving your hips faster.  
“Oh God yes! Please Baron, make me cum! Fuck! I’ve wanted this for so long!” you cry out.

“Fuck!” Baron growls, “me too sweetheart. Thought about fucking you so many times.”

One of his hands moves to the back of your head, pulling your head down to him. He crashes your lips together in a flurry of lips, teeth and tongue. Moans and squeals mix with low groans and growls, echoing in the room. Your movements become erratic and uneven, your cunt soaking through your panties to leave a wet spot in Baron’s pants as her pleasure builds. 

Baron’s grip on your hair tightens as he grits his teeth, “Fuck! Sweetheart, yo-you’re gonna make me cum in m-my pants.”

You give a soft whimper, “Bear please… So close… so fucking close!”

“Cum for me sweetheart. Cum for me!”

You let you a loud screech, your body convulsing on top of Baron, clit throbbing as pleasure jolts through your body. He give a long groan, tossing his head back, you can feel his cock twitching under you, his own release taking over him.

You both lay there panting, chests heaving. You collapse onto Baron’s chest and try to regain your breath. 

“Give me a minute or so to recover and we’ll take this to the bedroom. I’m not done with you yet Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Public Fingering - Roman Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fingering with Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Make sure to check out chapter 4, dry humping with Baron Corbin! 
> 
> Happy Readings!

Standing at the bar while waiting to get the bartender’s attention to order another drink, you let out a small gasp when a hard body suddenly presses against you. The stranger pushes his erection against your ass, his hands sliding up your bare thighs to cup your ass in his large hands. You immediately recognize the touch,

“Roman,” you sigh out his name, leaning into him.

“I’ve wanted to get you alone all night, but everyone kept getting in my way. But now, I’ve got ya right where I want ya.”

Tilting your head to the side, you let out a small whimper at the feel of Roman’s lips ghosting over your neck, his beard scraping against your skin. 

“Do you know how sexy you look in this dress? Hmm? This dress is so short, makes it so easy for me to do this…”

“Do wha- Roman!” you gasp out.

He slips one hand under your dress, between your legs to teasingly trace your slit through your panties. Unconsciously, you spread your legs, resting your elbows on the bar, just enough to give him better access to you wanting cunt.

“Oh Baby, you’re already so wet. You want me to finger this pussy right here?”

You let out a breathy moan, nodding your head and unable to find your voice. Finger digging into the bar, you try to act natural, but his finger circling your clit, it’s not easy pretend nothing is going on. 

Roman slides your panties to the side and runs two, thick fingers over your slit; spreading your slick all over your cunt lips to make it easier for his fingers to move. Your breathing comes out in harsh pants, fighting to keep your eyes open. 

“Damn baby girl, this needy cunt needs my fingers huh?” he grunts in your ear. “Gonna fuck this pussy so good, making you cum all over my hand. But just wait till I get ya back to the hotel. Gonna have you screamin’ and beggin’ for me to fuck you with my cock. Have the whole floor knowin’ who fucks you so good.”

The more he talks the wetter you get, moving your hips to try and get his fingers right where you so desperately need.

“P-please Ro… need, I need… ahh God…”

You moan not caring how loud you get; the music drowns out your cries. Without warning, Roman thrust two fingers into your wet cunt. His movements are slow and deep, not wanting to bring attention to you both, but also wanting to draw out your pleasure as long as he can. 

You wiggle around, trying to meet his every thrust, biting our lips to try keep from screaming. The way he moves and curls his fingers mixing with the alcohol you have never felt yourself reach an orgasm so fast.

“Yeah baby, I can feel your cunt squeezing my fingers. Cum for me, cum on my fingers.. Let me feel this pussy clench, wishing it was my cock you were milking.” 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head, clutching on to the bar for dear life, your inner walls convulsing around Roman’s fingers. Roman wraps his free arm around your waist to keep you from falling down, pulling you close to his chest. He slips his fingers from our cunt, bringing them up to his mouth to lick your juices off. His low moan rumbles in his chest at the taste,

“So good baby girl. Can’t wait to taste you from the source, getting you to cum on my tongue.” Roman growls.

“Ro… please…” you beg, “take me back to the hotel. Fuck me please…”

Drinks forgotten, Roman has you by the hand and dragging you out and straight to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked! Pretty please! I love reading what you have to say!


	6. Submission - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dom/sub relationship, using blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love Dom Finn! So sexy!
> 
> Happy Readings! Please let me know what you thought!

“Oh how I love you like this. You look so delicious spread out for me; completely at my mercy.”

You feel you heart racing in your chest as you hear Finn’s voice but unable to see him from the make shift blindfold covering your eyes. Your hands tied behind your back, legs hooked over the sides of the chair and tied in place. There is no getting out of this, not that you actually want to get out. 

Finn rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, stalking towards you like a predator ready to devour his prey.

Even though you cannot see him, you can feel when Finn moves closer to you. The tickle of finger tips tracing up your leg, just barely touching you aching cunt. You jerk at his touch, but he doesn’t react, just continues his path up your body, pinching your hard nipple causing you to gasp out. 

“Love, look how wet you are! Practically dripping for me! Do you like being tied up? Unable to resist me? I can do anything to ya I want. I wonder how long you can last. How many times I can make you cum?”

Finn walks around you, bending over your back to run his hands down your body. Cupping your breasts in both hands, he massages them gently, tweaking your nipples between his thumb and index fingers. His soft lips gliding over your neck mixing with the roughness of his beard scraping has you shivering at the sensation. You let out a needy moan, tilting your head to the side. 

His fingers glide back between your legs, circling your lower lips and purposefully missing your clit. 

“Sir… please…”

“Does my girl want me to play with her pretty pussy?” he teases, with a smirk on his face.

He gives your clit a light tap, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through your body. 

“Yes! Sir Please!” you screech.

Head tossed back, you try to buck your hips in search for his touch. 

“Ah ah, behave.”

That one command has you stilling in your seat, breathing hard and nearly shaking with anticipation. He teasingly traces over your wet slit, circling over your clit with the lightest of touches that has you whining in need. 

“S-Sir…”

“Shh, I’m gonna take good care of ya.”

He gives your clit one more light tap as you suck in a hard breath.

You can hear him pick something up from the table and place it between your legs. You want to question him, but choose not to, giving up all control and putting your complete trust and faith in this man. Suddenly something presses against your clit and begins to vibrate. Your eyes go wide behind the blindfold, knowing instantly what it is.  
“Sir! Oh god Finn!! Yes, oh fuck!” you wantonly moan out.

Your body wildly bucking against the hitachi wand.

“Oh God! Sir… sir, so close… ahhh! Already so close!”

“Cum for me love,” Finn growls, “I want you to cum as many times as you possibly can.”

The deep, husky nature of his command sends you over the edge. Shutter, crying out from the intensity of your orgasm. You feel your cum dripping down your ass, soaking the chair below you. The vibrations from the wand never stop, giving you no recover time. And soon you are forced into another orgasm and another. It doesn’t even seem like one orgasm has stopped before the next is hitting you.

Finn stands back, watching you “suffer” through your pleasure, palming his hard cock through his pants. His cock throbbing, crying to be buried in that beautiful, dripping cunt of yours. And that is exactly what he is going to get.

Slowly he takes off his black button up, striping off his dress pants that he had worn for your date earlier. The date where the teasing had all began. He can see the tears staining your face, not even the blindfold could hold them back. Finn reaches down to turn off the wand, hearing you give a small sigh of relief. That only brings a smirk to his face as stares down at you with a lust filled gaze,

“Now the real fun begins!” Finn says growls out.

You don’t have a chance to question him, when he has you up out of the chair and bent over the table. You hadn’t even realized he had untied your legs! 

His hands grip your hips, slamming his cock fast and hard in your over stimulated cunt.

“Finn!” a hoarse cry leaves your lips.

Collapsing over, your whole upper half rests on the table. All you can manage is a sting of mewls and moans of pleasure, moving your hips in time with Finn’s thrusts.

“Yeah, such a good girl! Fuck yourself on my cock! Feel so fuckin’ good… shit! Your pussy squeezin’ me so tight. Ya want it don’t ya. Ya want my cock; want me to cum in this pussy.”

“Please Sir!” you beg, “Fuck me! I need it! Need it so bad!” 

“Cum with me love! Gonna cum… Fuck! Yes squeeze my cock, milk my cock till I’m fillin’ your cunt!”

You are hit with the strongest orgasm yet, clenching your inner walls around Finn, triggering his own release. The sound of your high-pitched shriek mixes with his feral growl, his thrust becoming uneven. You can feel his cock throbbing as he releases deep inside your pussy. 

Collapsing on top of you, Finn kisses up your back, undoing the binds on your hands and taking off the blindfold. 

“Fuck Love… we’ve got ta do that again…”

“Yes… please…Sir…”


	7. How Long? - Jeff Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How long can Jeff go without sex and what does waiting do to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Readings! Let me know what you think!

Having been wrestling most of his life, it has become easier for Jeff to go for a while without sex. If he has to be on the road for a long stretch at a time, it is not problem for Jeff to deal with not having sex. But the closer to time to head home for a break, that’s when the anticipation builds and starts to get the better of Jeff. 

The longer Jeff goes without seeing you, touching you… tasting you, it brings out that wild side of him. Just a single thought of you can rile him up. Any chance he has, he is texting, calling, or facetiming you, searching for that little bit of relief in release that he can bring himself until he can have his cock buried your tight cunt once more. 

Everyone can always tell when Jeff has gone too long without going home, and without you. He becomes easily irritable, snaps at others for the slightest thing, his hits in the ring always seem harder, and even Matt tends to avoid him for a while because he doesn’t want to get caught in cross fire of his brother’s temper. No one takes it to heart, but they keep their distance because they understand that being away from home does take its toll on everyone differently. And when Jeff starts getting too agitated from going without seeing you for so long, that’s when you get a special call from Matt.

And with that special call, you set into motion plans of coming to see Jeff. But before you get to him, you make sure to tease him a little. Texts telling him how you miss the touch of his fingers on your skin, the taste of his kiss, or the feel of his beard between your legs as he buries his tongue in your hot cunt. With each text you send teasing little pictures of you wearing his shirt that show off your legs, naked right from the shower but perfectly covering your breasts and vagina. And then just before its time you are set to see Jeff again you amp up the teasing. 

With perfect timing, you send him voice recordings or video of you touching yourself, using your favorite toys to pleasure yourself. Moaning and calling his name as you get closer to your release, you know what it does to him. But you always end the recording just before you cum, because that is going to be what makes him snap. Jeff loves to hear and see you cum, whether by him or yourself, he loves to see you at the peak of pleasure. 

The more you tease, and the longer Jeff must go without you, he becomes a ticking time bomb and the moment he is with you again, the sex is explosive!


	8. Rough Sex or Love Making - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preference: Does Finn prefer rough sex or making love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! Please let me know what you think! I really enjoy reading your responses!

With Finn, it all depends on his mood on whether or not you get sweet, gentle loving making or rough, dominate fucking. But most of the time, you are going to get the hard, sexy and rough Finn fucking you until you can't move.

Like after he has lost a match and he is still running on the adrenaline coursing though his veins. Tense and pissed off from the lost, he can’t wait to get back to he hotel. He grabs you by the hand and pulls you into an empty, deserted hallway, locking the door to make sure no one interrupts you. 

The look he predatory look he gives you, you’d think the Demon was making an appearance, but this is all Finn. 

He picks you up and put you up on one of the crates, pinning your hands behind your back. Using his body, Finn forces your legs apart, pressing his cock against your aching cunt. He slams his mouth over your, dominating your mouth in a flurry of lips, teeth, and tongue. 

His free hand roams over your body. Giving one of your breast a hard squeeze, you moan into the kiss. He tweaks your pebbled nipple through the top of your gear. You give off a soft moan, feeling him smirk over your lips. 

His hang continues down your body, cupping your hot cunt through your shorts, “Wet already Love? Ya like when I get rough with ya?” he growls, nipping at your lower lip. 

There is no more playing, no teasing. Finn pushes his trunks down just enough for his cock to spring out, already leaking with pre-cum. Slipping your shorts to the side, he slams his cock in you. Your head thrown back in a silent scream at the feel of Finn’s cock stretching you.

Finn let’s go of your hands, pushing you back as one hand lightly wraps around your neck. Relentlessly pounding his cock into you until you are nothing more than a moaning, writhing mess. You wrap your arms around his back, scratching your nails over his back and leaving claw marks all over his flesh. 

“Fuck! So tight, love your cunt squeezin’ my cock. My dirty little slut, lettin’ me fuck you in the hall where anyone could see us. Ya like my hand around ya neck, easily cut off all air supply.” Finn growls in your ear. 

To prove his point, he squeezes your neck just enough to have you gasping. One of your hands wraps around his wrist, but you don’t try to push him away. Your nails digging into his wrist, your pussy clenching around his cock. The way his hand pressing into your throat makes it slightly harder for you to breath, but only adds to your pleasure

“Dirty girl, you like this don’t ya? I feel ya getting so tight, I can barely move. Goddamn Love, feel so fuckin’ good, I’m gonna cum deep in this little pussy. Oh? You want that? Want me to cum in this pussy?”

Your eyes nearly roll into the back of your head at the thought.

“Finn… please. Yes! Ahh god yes! Fuck me!”

His thrusts getting faster and harder, the crate bangs against the wall. Your legs tighten around his hips, pulling him closer to you, your nails dragging across his back, nearly drawing blood. The coil in your lower stomach growing with each thrust of his cock over your g-spot; and the feel of Finn’s pelvic bone grazing over your clit.

“Cum for me. I wanna feel you cum all over my cock. Your pussy gripping my cock so deliciously tight. You want me to cum in your pussy; fill you up with every last drop of my hot cum. Now Cum!”

Finn’s gruff demand sends you over the end; body convulsing, cunt spamming around his dick as you squirt out all over his cock and legs, soaking the crate and floor.

“Shit!” Finn curses, your orgasm triggering his own release.

You can feel the way his cock twitches, the hot release of his cum into your womb has you body moaning. His body jerks, forcing every last drop into your cunt.

And as he slowly pulls out his now soft cock, the mixture of your cum dripping out of you and down your leg.

“Now that’s a sight that’s better than any win. Let’s get you cleaned up and head back to the hotel. I’m not done with you yet.”


	9. Fun and Games- Dash Wilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “First one to make a noise looses.”

“You’re kidding right?” I say with a raised eyebrow, not believing the words out of my boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun!” 

I roll my eyes, shaking my head. 

“Dash, I’m not going to play the “too hot” game. For goodness sakes, we are at work.”

I turn to walk away but Dash grabs my hand first, keeping me from leaving. 

“Okay, how ‘bout a different game then?” he asks with a sly grin.

I narrow my eyes t him, “What game?”

His grin grows, “Come on.”

Dash pulls me from catering and off to a secluded area of the arena. I have no clue what he could possibly be planning. I am just a little hesitant, but I’m also excited to find out. Can’t ever say things with Dash are ever boring. He is always coming up with new ways the relationship interesting, whether it be in the bedroom or just in general. I just get a little worried when our private life spills over into work, because there is always that chance of getting caught. But maybe that is what makes it even more exciting.

Dash pulls me into an empty room of some sorts, I’m not too concern with looking around. My attention is solely on Dash. 

Locking the door, Dash stalks towards me like a predator ready to eat his prey. I bit my bottom lip, taking a step back, liking this small game of cat and mouse. Once my back hits the wall, Dash corners me, placing his hands on either side of my head, 

“Now I’ve got you right where I want you.” he grins like the cat that caught the canary.

I look up at him with a mock innocent look, “What are you going to do to me?”

Dash bends his head down, getting close to my ear, “We’re going to play a game.

“What kind of game? I’m not playing too hot. Not when we have a show in about 30 minutes.”

“Don’t worry; we’ve got plenty of time for this game. And I’m positive I can win in no time.”

I narrow my eyes at him, his words sparking the competitiveness in me, “What’s the game Dash? How do we play?”

His hands move from the wall to my legs, pressing his body against mine, I can already feel his erection straining against his gear. He scraps his finger nails lightly up my bare thighs causing me to shiver. His teeth nip at my ear lobe, and my eyes roll back. I can already feel my cunt get wet just from his touch.

“The game is simple. The first one to make a sound looses. Not talking no sounds, nothing. And since you didn’t want to play too hot, fine, no kissing. At least not on the lips. That’d make it too easy for you to cover any noise you might want to make. Think you can handle that sweetheart? Huh?” his voice comes out as a husky growl.

I have to fight back a groan, I love when his voice goes deep like that, and he knows it. Oh he’s playing dirty. Fine, two can play this game.

Giving him a smirk of my own, I reply, “Game on Dash. Prepare to lose…” 

“Oh, I love making you scream for me.”

Dash runs a hand up my sides, kissing along my neck down to suck on my collarbones. My head falls back enjoying his touch. Grabbing the top of my gear and pulling it down to release my breast to his view. 

“Beautiful…”

His head dips down and suddenly his mouth is on my breasts, sucking a nipple in his mouth. I have to keep myself from moaning from the scraping of his beard on my skin. His other hand between my legs rubbing over my now soaked cunt through my shorts. At this point, he is going to have me cumming and screaming in no time. I can’t let him win!   
I force myself to move my hand, cupping him through his trunks, I slowly rub my hand over his cock. I can feel how he twitches under my touch. 

Dash nips his teeth at my nipple, catching me off guard, but I am quick to bit my tongue from making any noise. His tongue swirls around the harden peak, giving a hard suck, with a loud pop as he switches over to the other nipple. Showing both breasts equal attention. The hand between my legs pushes my shorts over to the side. 

Without warning, the little asshole pushes a finger in my wet cunt making me to jerk and tense up. I can feel him smirking against my flesh. I grit my teeth, knowing he is trying to get me to break, not going to work Dash…

The best I can, I push his trunks down, instantly wrapping my hand around his thick cock. He twitches in my touch and I slowly begin to move my hand up and down his length. Dragging my thumb over the tip to spread the pearl of pre-cum around, making it easier for my hand to glide over his cock. 

His thumb finds my clit as he thrusts two fingers in my pussy. I can hear the squelching of my juices with each thrust of his fingers. His lips leave my breasts to move up my neck. I know my chest going to be covered in his bite marks.

My hand moves faster over his cock, lightly running my nails over the sensitive flesh. My other hand reaching under to massage his balls, enjoying the weight of them in my hand. I hear Dash take a harsh intake of air. His fingers thrust in time with the movement of my hand, his thumb pressing and circling over my clit sending jolts of pleasure through my body. Oh God! I’m not going to last much longer! 

Tears begin to well up, getting harder to control my wails of pleasure. I can tell Dash is having just as much difficulty as I am.

His hips bucking into my hand, pre-cum dripping from the head. His fingers move faster and harder, his thumb leaving my little bundle of nerves to be replaced by his palm slapping over the flesh with each thrust.

“UNG! Oh fucking hell! Dash!” 

“Hngg! Sweetheart! Fuck! I’m cumming!”

We shout at the same time, my body seizing up as I clench around his fingers, my orgasm wrecking my body. I can feel his cock throbbing in my hand.

“Dash… fuck… oh God!”

I moan bucking against his hand as my orgasm crashes over me, my whole body shaking from the force, I release his balls and wrap around his neck. I tighten my hold on Dash. Holding on to him for dear life. Dash nestles his face in the crook of my neck, his dick pulsing in my hand. I can feel his cum coating my hand but I’m too blissed out to even care at the moment. Carefully I pull my hand from his shorts and let my hand fall to the side. 

Once we are able to recover enough, we pull away to stare deeply in each other’s eyes. I manage a small smile before Dash is crashing his lips to mine. I eagerly return his kiss, making out until we are left breathless once again.

Dash breaks from my lips first, grinning, 

“Seems we came to a draw… whatever shall we do?”

“Round two at the hotel?” I suggest with a sly grin.

Dash gives a low groan, “Fuck, I can’t wait for the show to be over now. Come on let’s get cleaned up.”

I let out a giggle, wrinkling my nose at him. I just love when Dash comes up with these special games to play. Never a dull moment with him.


	10. Dirty Texts - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Does Finn send dirty texts?

When Finn is out on the road and you are left at home, the time apart is difficult for the both of you, but maybe a little more so for Finn. While he doesn’t appear to be the type, Finn has a high and active sex drive when at home. And being on the road for so long, it tends to cause him much frustration. To help relieve himself of some tension and frustration, turns to you, calling and texting to try and make the separation a little easier. 

He starts off simple, sending you a short video of him stripping off his clothes with a caption,

“Don’t ya wish you were the one takin’ my clothes off?”

You reply with a picture of your middle finger with just one word, “Rude!”

Finn’s response has you nearly chocking on air. It is a picture of him in only a towel that is hanging very low on his hips and water dripping down his chest. Zooming in on the picture, you can clearly see his dick through the towel. 

“The shower would’ve been more fun with you here.”

“Finn, now you are just getting mean.”

He laughs at your response before slipping on a pair of shorts and lying back on the bed. Finn takes another picture to send to you. This time, his hand is down his shorts as he grips his cock. You can just barely see the tip under his shorts.

“Wish it was your hand on me right now. Miss your touch.”

A shiver goes up your spine. The man is playing dirty. You are work for fuck sake, what the hell is wrong with him.

“Finn please! I’m still at work… Don’t do this now, wait till I’m home and then we can play all you want.”

You text seems to just egg him on more. 

The next text you get from him, his shorts are off and his dick stands proud. You are now about to clearly see his pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

A low moan escapes your lips before you can stop it. You have to squeeze your legs together to control yourself. 

The following picture has Finn squeezing the base of his cock and you are now really wishing you were with him. This is just pure torture, taking all of your restraint to not touch yourself at work. But his text is what has you reading your breaking point,

“Well, if you’re not here, I guess I have to get myself off.”

“Fuck it!” you hiss, rushing home from work.

Finn smirks to himself, know he has you right where he wants you. Now, to put an end to his torture of you by recording a short something just for your eyes only.

You finally make it home and rush up to the room you share with Finn. After his on slot of texts, pictures, you are left feeling frustrated, breathless, and utterly horny. Waiting for you is another message from Finn, this time, a video.

You lay back on the bed, pressing your legs together to try and ease the aching in your pussy. Quickly, you strip off all of your clothes. Your clit throbbing for attention; you can feel how wet your cunt is. Slowly, your hand slips between your legs, pressing play to watch the video his sent.

He slowly drags his fingers along his length, teasing the head and showing off the pearl of cum forming at the tip. You can see his abs clenching at the slight touch.

“Yeah babe! Fuck I miss you… wish it was your hand touching me. Maybe your mouth sucking me deep into yer throat. Yeah, love makin’ ya gag on this dick. Look so good with your mouth full of my cock, drooling down your chin and all over my dick. Getting me nice and wet, ready to pound that pussy.”

He hand moves faster over his cock, you can see how the red the head of his cock is. 

“D-don’t ya wish ya had come with me? This could be you right now! Fuck… Make you ride me. Watchin’ yer tits bounce as you take my cock. You love riding me don’t ya? Love how my hands grip your ass, taking complete control of all your movements.”

Finn’s grunts cut off his words, his hips moving in time with the jerking of his hand.

“Oh God! Love, I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck yeah! Wanna cum in that tight pussy; fill you full of my sperm. Shit… Damn I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you? Goddamn it!”

Finn’s whole body jerks, his cum spurting out over his chest and hand. Oh how you wish you could run your tongue up his abs, licking up every last drop. His chest heaving, eyes closed as he comes down from his high. 

After a moment, Finn looks right into the camera, smirking and licking his lips, “Love you Babe. See you in a few days. Best have that pussy ready for me once I get home.”

“Finn you asshole! God I hate you sometimes!”

Reaching over, you grab your favorite toy from the bedside table, a dildo that was made to be a perfect replica of Finn’s cock. It might have cost a fair bit of money, but it was worth every dime.

You set your phone up to record you, making sure it has a perfect angle of your dripping pussy and with a sly smirk, you shove the toy deep in your cunt,

“Oh fuck! Yes! Ah! Ah! More! Finn… Finn… I need you! Fuck me please! This is your fault… so fucking horny, I need… I need your cock! Fuck me please!”

You thrust the fake cock in our pussy as fast and hard as you can. Your screams echoing around the room, hips bucking off the bed. With the angle of the camera, Finn will clearly be able to see how your cunt clenches at the toy, sucking it in deeper. Your free hand plays with your breasts, twisting and pinching at your hard nipples. Every time you pull the fake cock out, Finn will be able to see just how wet you are, your arousal coating the toy. You can feel your stomach tighten, getting closer to your orgasm.

“Finn! Yes, ah shit yea… I need you. I wish you were here! I want your cock Finn! I want the real thing! Cum in my cunt, I want it! I need it so bad! Fuck! FINN!”

You give a loud screech, back arching up as your legs start to shake. The tight coil in your lower stomach suddenly releases with a force that has you uncontrollably wriggle around on the bed. You quickly jerk the cock from your cunt, squirting out all over the sheets beneath you. 

Oh yes, Finn Balor loves to send dirty texts, because he know exactly what effect his texts has on you.


	11. Body Party - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Giving Finn a lap dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lap Dance, dry humping, dirty talk, unprotected sex, cum marking
> 
> I hope you enjoy! please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Happy Readings!

You rush though the arena in a hurry to make it to gorilla in time. You want to be one of the first ones to greet Finn, to congratulate him on him victory! 

“FINN!” you squeal the moment you see him.

You run right to him, throwing yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Finn easily catches you, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close, spinning you around and laughing.

“You did it! You are FINALLY Universal Champion again!”

He cheers right along with you, grinning like a fool, “Ya! We need to celebrate!”

Carefully, Finn drops you back to your feet. You give him a devilish smile, 

“I know just what we should do! Come on, I have a surprise for you in your dressing room!” 

You grab Finn by the hand and pull him off to the dressing room. Everyone you pass is stopping you to congratulate Finn on his win and it is starting to aggravate you. You have finally worked up the nerve to do this, and the longer it takes for you to put your plan into motion, the more you start to second guess yourself.

You planned to do this for Finn despite I he won or lost. If he won, celebration; and if he lost, well it would hopefully be something to make him feel better and take his mind of the loss.

“Thank Karl. We’ll see you later at the bar to celebrate!”

Finn’s voice snaps you from your thoughts and you stare at him, “Um, actually, I kind of had something planned… b-but if you would rather hit the bar then y-yeah, sure! That sounds like fun!”

You try and force a smile to not let on to your disappointment for having your surprise fall apart. 

Finn can see right through your façade and grins at you, “Maybe we can hit the bar tomorrow, after RAW?”

Karl Anderson nods, giving Finn a slap on the back before leaving you and Finn alone. Finn stares at you with a smile, 

“Alright, what is this surprise you have for me?” he questions with a raised brow.

Licking your lips, you pull Finn into the dressing room and push him down onto the sofa in the room. 

“I, um, well… I’ve be planning this for a few weeks now in anticipation for tonight. S-see the thing is Finn, I wanted to do something for you that would, well, kind of let you know how I feel about you. We’ve been in this grey area of our relationship for a while and I want to take our relationship to the next level. So I planned this for you.”  
You hit play on your phone and soon Ciara’s ‘Body Party’ fills the room. 

“My body is your party baby. Nobody is invited but you, baby…”

You let the music take over you, moving to the beat. The choreography you’ve been practicing is like second nature now, you move without even having to think.

Eyes locked onto Finn, you watch his squirm in his seat as you drop to the floor, rolling to your back to let your legs fall into a split. Flipping up to your knees and grinding against the floor, you can see Finn trying to readjust himself in his gear. He clinches his fist into the cushions of the sofa, jaw clinched as he tries to control himself. The way you move your body is completely hypnotic to him, seductive as your hands roam up your legs, the flip of your hair. Damn, how did he not know you could move like this?!

You drop back to your knees, crawling closer to Finn, letting you hands slide up his legs as the song reaches a part you stopped practicing the choreography. You had wanted to see how Finn would react to the practiced routine, and with him obviously aroused, time to take things a little farther. 

Popping up to your feet, ass sticking up, you hands move up Finn’s thighs, feeling them flex under your touch. You get so close to touching his straining erection, only to twirl around and sit down in his lap. Wiggling your hips over erection. 

Finn’s hands go right to your hips as your slowly rotate your hips, grinding your ass over his cock,

“Oh fuck…” he groans, his head falling back. 

He forces his head back up, watching how your ass grinds on his dick; he can already see a wet spot forming on his trucks with his cum. 

“More baby… God damn…” 

“You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body.” You sing along with the song, “I can’t keep my hands off you; your body’s my party…”

At those words, you’re turning around, straddling his lap, leaning down to his ear, 

“You got me so excited. Now it’s just me on you…” Rolling and rotating your hips in time with the music. 

Finn thrusts upward, causing your hips to buck at his cock pressing against your covered clit. His hands move to your ass, taking control of your movements and pace. The song continues to play, but neither of you pay much attention too lost in the pleasure of humping against one another.

You begin to pant into Finn’s neck, feeling you pussy soak through your ring gear, 

“Oh God… fuck… Finn!” you’re barely able to make up a solid thought.

“I know… God, I wanna fuck you! Shit you feel so good already.” Finn growls, digging his fingers into your flesh.

A mewl leaves your lips, nuzzling closer to Finn, breathing in his scent. Your cunt throbs at the thought of his hard cock sliding deep into your cunt, pounding into you until your screaming, begging him to make you cum. You ride him faster, running your fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. Your moans increase as your orgasm builds. 

“Damn Love, I can feel how wet you are through your shorts! Gonna let a wet spot on my trunks. Fuck, you going to cum for me Love? Huh?”

“Yes,” you whine, clutching Finn tightly, “God, yes, I’m gonna cum!”

Finn helps you move faster, pushed harder against you, “Cum for me, Love. Yeah, I want you to cum from humping my cock.” 

“I feel you Finn… throbbing under me. I wanna feel you cum, cum in your trunks Finn.”

“Fuck!”

Finn flips you over, pinning you down onto the sofa. He pulls your top down, exposing your breasts, ripping off your shorts. Pushing his trunks down enough to release his cock, Finn pauses, staring down at you.

Looking up at him, pupils blown wide with desire, chest heaving, to him you are simply breath taking. 

“You are so beautiful. I can’t believe I waited this long to have you under me.” Finn whispers, affectionately rubbing his nose against yours.

You bring your hands up to cup his face, stroking his cheeks with your thumbs, “You have me now, and I’m not going anywhere. Fuck me Finn, I want it hard and fast… we can make love later.”

Finn’s face glows with a wide grin, ducking his head down to capture your lips in a sweet, tender kiss. 

You gasp into the kiss as Finn teases your wet slit with the head of his cock,

“Finn, don’t tease,” you mumble against his lips.

Slowly, Finn sinks his cock deep in your cunt, stretching you. Your back arches, legs wrapping around his waist,

“God Finn!”

“Fuck Love… feel good around my cock. So tight and wet… damn it.” Finn groans, burying his head in your neck.

He wraps an arm around your back to hold you close to him, gripping the armrest to give himself leverage as he finds his rhythm. 

Finn trails kisses up your neck, over your jaw to your ear, fucking you hard and deep. 

“Finn! Yes, ah God! Love… stretch me… so big and thick!”

The pleasure making it hard for you to think straight, all you can focus on is Finn’s body pressed against yours, his cock pounding in and out of your aching cunt. Tossing your head back with a gasp, you claw at Finn’s back. 

“Cum for me Love. I can feel ya squeezing me. Cum all over my cock. Come on baby… cum for me.” he growls in your ear, breathing harshly. “I’m gonna cum Love. Need you to cum for me.”

You whimper, “So close Finn… so, so close.”

Finn pushes a hand between your bodies to find your clit. He teases your clit, rubbing harshly at the nub causing you to buck and shudder under him.

“That’s it, let go Love… cum for me!”

“Finn!” you call out his name, your cunt spasming around his cock.

“Son of a bitch! Fuck!”

Finn quickly pulls out, jerking his hand over his cock and he cums all over your stomach and chest. You moan feeling the sticky substance cover your body. 

Finn falls forward, catching himself on his hands breathing hard, “Damn Love… I hope we do this again without me having to with a championship.”

You weakly open your eyes to stare up at Finn with a smile, “Baby, win or lose, it don’t matter. I just want you. You don’t need a title around your waist, my body will always be your party. Now, let’s get back to the hotel for round 2?”

Finn laughs, giving you a quick kiss on the lips, “Round 2? Love, be prepared to not sleep tonight, our party has just begun!”


	12. Work Break - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Finn acts as the most perfect form of distraction, giving Beca a much needed work break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Daddy Kink, dry humping, hand/blow job, rough sex, unprotected sex, cream pie

“Ya need a break love. Writin’ so much like ya are is gonna make your head explode. Too much at once. Your head will just go BOOM! Like in the cartoons.”

Beca snorts out a laugh at her boyfriend, 

“I don’t think that’s how it works Finn.” she says, turning to find her boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, “When did you take your shirt off? And why?”

Finn cocks an eyebrow, “Ya complainin’ love?”

She shakes her head, standing from the desk chair and moves over to the bed, crawling towards him to straddle his lap. His pajama bottoms and her thin panties being the only things the separating there bodies from connecting. Beca smiles down at him, giving her hips a little wiggle. Finn rests his hands on her thighs, giving them a tight squeeze at her wiggle.

“I’d have to be crazy to complain about you being shirtless. I just want to know what made you decide to just strip it off.”

She runs her hands over the plains of his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath her touch. Mentally cursing this man for how easily he can turn her on; one look, one touch from him and she is putty in his hands. Always wet and willing for Finn, only for him. 

Finn smirks up at her, enjoying the way she bites her lower lip, looking at his body. Knowing that things are going just like he had planned. 

“Ya were ignoring me. I had ta do something ta get your attention love. And it worked. Daddy has ya right where he wants ya.”

Beca’s eyes snap up to meet Finn’s mischievous gaze of Finn’s crystal blue eyes. Smiling down at him, she makes a small rotation motion with her hips, grinding against his clothed dick. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry I ignored you. I didn’t mean to,” she says with a slight pout, “but you did tell me that I needed to meet my dead line. I was just doin’ as I was told.” speaking in a small voice.

Finn chuckles lightly, “Yeah, but I also told ya ta take breaks didn’t I little girl?”

Beca turns her eyes down, staring at his chest, rubbing her hands over the planes of his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles under her touch. Slowly, she begins to move her hips against his, earning a small gasp from Finn’s lips. He grips her hips with his eyes darkening,

“Baby girl, you’re playin’ a dangerous game tryin’ ta tease Daddy.”

Beca lets out a low whine, “Please Daddy… Make me forget about work, about everything. I need you.”

She continues to rock her hips against his, feeling how he hardens under her. He runs his up her sides, cupping the back of her head, wrapping her long locks around his fingers and pulling her down to his face. Their lips meet in a needy, passionate kiss; his lips are intoxicating to her. Beca moans into the kiss, burying her fingers into his hair.

Each movement of her hips has his covered cock pressing and rubbing her clothed clit in the most delicious way. One of Finn’s hands ghosts over her back, down to grip her ass. He gives the flesh a firm squeeze, groping and massaging her ass. He gives her ass a small smack making her jerk and whine. He repeats the action and with each slap, Beca cries out, bucking her hips faster against him. Her panties now soaked and leaving a wet spot on Finn’s pants. 

Finn pulls away from her mouth, moving to her ear, “Ya gonna cum for Daddy baby? Huh? I can feel how wet you are for me. Come on Baby girl, cum for Daddy! Make yourself cum just from humping Daddy’s cock trough his pants.” 

Beca’s breath hitches; the deep husk of his Irish accent nearly has her eyes rolling in the back of her head. 

“Daddy… oh Fuck! Daddy!”she squeals, clutching him tighter to her. 

The movement of her hips becomes erratic, moaning the more his cock presses against her clit. Her eyes shut tight, her body shaking as her orgasm crashes over her. Finn presses his lips along her neck, stroking her hair. He whispers gently in her ear, talking her through her release,

“Such a good girl, cummin’ for Daddy. Such a pretty girl when you cum for Daddy.” he coos, nuzzling against her cheek.

“Daddy…” she mewls, turning her head, catching his lips in a quick, searing kiss. 

She leans down, kissing her way down his body. Nipping at his pectorals, she flicks her tongue over his nipples earning a loud hiss from Finn. She smirks against his skin, but does not stop. 

Once she is settled between his legs, Beca grabs a hold of his pajama bottoms. She flashes him a quick grin and pulls his pants down. His cock springs up, hard and throbbing for attention. Beca moans at the sight, bending her head to lick up the length of his cock. 

Eyes locked on Finn’s face, Beca wraps her hand around the base of his cock. Jerking her hand up and down at a painfully slow pace. Her other hand moves to cup his balls and massaging slightly. She spreads his pre-cum over the length of his cock, making it easier for her to jerk him off, still keeping her movements slow. Sensually she circles the purplish tip with her tongue, licking up the pre-cum leaking from the tip with a moan. 

“Mmm, Daddy I love your cum… taste so good!” she purrs giving the tip kitten licks, getting every drop. 

Finn’s hips jerk in her touch, finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes on the beautiful woman with her hands and mouth worshiping his cock.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell! Oh shit baby girl, yer mouth feels so fuckin’ good. Yeah, suck Daddy dick. Look so pretty with your lips wrapped around Daddy’s cock. You love ma dick in yer mouth, don’t ya luv?” he grunts wrapping her hair in his fist, keeping the long locks from her face. 

She hollows out her cheeks, taking more of him in her mouth, increasing her movements; his words spurring her on. Hearing and seeing the effect she is has on him, has he clit throbbing in need. With every grunt and hiss that leaves his lips is pure music to her hears. She loves knowing just how much she pleases him. 

“God! Baby girl… Fuck, I’m gonna cum if ya don’t stop. Gotta stop Love… C’mere…” Finn pants in a raspy tone, tugging on her hair trying to get her to stop.

Beca lets out a small whine from his tug, it wasn’t enough to actually hurt, but the tug sent jolts right to her cunt. With one last hard suck, she releases his cock with a pop, placing a light kiss on the tip and smiling when she feels him twitch under her touch. 

“Beca…” he growls her name as a warning.

She lets out a giggle, pulling out of his reach and standing off the bed. Beca flashes him a smile, taking hold of the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifting it over her head. Exposing her bare breast to his view. Finn gives a low groan at the sight, gripping his dick in one hand to enjoy the small show Beca is putting on for him.

“So fucking beautiful Love. Turn around and slowly take off dose ruined panties. Daddy wants ta see just how wet ya are fer me.”

Turning, she spreads her legs, letting her boy shorts fall to the floor and bending over to give Finn the perfect view of her wet cunt.

“Fuck! Baby girl c’mere, Daddy needs ta be in dat tight pussy. I want ya to come ride Daddy’s cock.” 

Beca crawls back up on the bed, straddling Finn once more, leaning over to press her lips to his. With Finn’s help, she lowers herself onto his cock.

“Oh God… Daddy…”

She lets out a needy moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her nails digging in his chest at the stretch of his cock, rotating her hips,

“S-so full! Yes Daddy… please…I-I need…”Beca pleas, clinching around him.

“Ya, such a hot, tight cunt for Daddy. Yeah baby, ride Daddy’s cock, take what you want.”

Finn grips her ass in both hands, roughly massaging the plump flesh in his hands, helping to guide Beca’s movements. 

Beca keeps her movements slow and deep, feeling every inch of him sliding in and out of her cunt. Hitting so deep and hitting every spot just right; her Daddy fits her so perfect. 

“Ahh, oh Daddy… so good! I love your cock! Feels so good!” 

“Damn Love… Daddy’s not gonna last much longer…”

Beca gives a whine, “Fuck me Daddy! Pound my little pussy, I wanna feel you cum so deep in me… feel you dripping out of me… ohhh please Daddy! Give it to me harder!”  
In an instant, Finn has them flipped over, hooking her legs over his arms and mercilessly thrusts in and out of her wet cunt.

Beca wraps her fingers around his neck, head tosses back in pure ecstasy. 

“Yes… oh yes…mmmm Daddy! Fuck me please!”

Hard and fast, angling his hips to hit every spot just right

“Yeah baby, ya gonna cum for Daddy. Can feel how tight this pussy is getting. Cum for Daddy… Love how tight ya get; how ya clench around my cock. Like ya cunt don’t want ta let me go… Yeah Baby just like dat. Squeeze Daddy’s cock. Ya want me cum, huh? Ya Daddy to cum in dis pussy?” 

“Yes!” Beca squeals, “give it to me Daddy! Please… ahhh yes! Please can I cum… Daddy!”

“Cum for Daddy Baby. Let feel ya pussy cum all over my cock.” He growls in her ear.

Quickening his pace, he feels Beca’s body uncontrollable buck against his, her inner walls contracting around him, making it difficult for him to keep moving at a fast pace. Her orgasm triggers his own release. 

“Oh yeah, gonna cum in dis cunt!” he rasps.

Beca is a shuddering mess under him as he pumps every last drop of his cum in her pussy, continuing his movements until every last drop is deep in his baby girls aching, greedy pussy. 

Finn falls on top of Beca, his cock still twitching inside her, the mixture of their cum dripping out and running down her ass. Her whole body continues to shake, holding on tight to her as the aftershocks of her orgasm seem to go on forever.

Letting her legs down, Finn strokes her hair, cooing in her ear, 

“Such a pretty girl. So beautiful when you cum for Daddy. Took my cum so good, yeah, ya love havin’ my cum leaking from this pussy don’t ya. Markin’ ya with my seed, cumming so deep in your cunt. Shh… Daddy’s gonna pull out now. Careful now.”

With all the care in the world, Finn moves off Beca, pulling on his sleep pants once more and heads to grab a wet wash cloth. Coming back, he cleans them up and helps Beca redress in a shirt. She is half out of it, still coming down from her high and exhaustion setting in. 

Finn moves her to be laying under the covers and curls up next to her in a protective manner. Running his hand through her hair as she rests on his chest slowly giving in to sleep.   
“Sleep now Love. You’ve been such a good girl, working hard and cumming so hard for me, let Daddy take care of you now. Daddy’s got ya Baby Girl.”   
“Love you Daddy…” Beca mumbles finally giving in to the sleep.

A big smile breaks out over Finn’s face, “I love ya too baby girl. Sleep tight, no monsters gonna get ta my baby.”


	13. Pretty Little Secret Pt 1 - AJ Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret lovers are finally reunited after being apart for so long. They are in for a long and intense night of pleasure. And by the end of it, their relationship might not be so secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here you have some AJ Styles smut with Daddy Kink and thigh riding! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

I can hardly contain my excitement, heart almost beating out of my chest as I practically run down the halls at the RAW arena. I finally get to see my boyfriend for the first time in nearly two months. Feels like a life time, considering we have only been dating for about four months, going two months of the four without seeing each other, it is a life time. But it comes with the territory of dating one of the biggest names in WWE, AJ Styles.

“Whoa there girlie, where’s the fire?” Enzo grabs me by the arms before I hit the floor as I slip on a wet spot.

I let out a nervous giggle, “Uh, I’m just on my way to meet someone.”

“Must be someone important to have you nearly hurt yourself to get to ‘em.”

I bit my lip to keep from smiling at the image of AJ flashing in my head. Thinking of AJ, I fail to notice Enzo leaning in closer to me, effectively trapping me between him and that wall. 

“Yeah, they are very special,” I finally notice how close he is, “Uh, Enzo, I have to go. Can you please move?” I ask, trying to move past him.

But he blocks my path, sliding closer to me, smirking “No can do Michelle. I’m sure whoever it is will understand if you are a little late. Especially when you tell them the good news.”

“What good news?” I question, completely confused on what he is talking about.

Running his fingers up and down my arm, he leans his head closer to my ear, “The good news that you are going to be going out with a certified G.”

Scoffing, I push him back as hard as I can, resisting the urge to slap him, “Jerk! No way. Get away from me you sleaze! God, is that really how you ask a girl out?! Get the fuck out of here!”

I holler at him, smacking his chest. The nerve of this man, to really think I would out with him! 

Enzo grabs my arms, stopping me from hitting him and pulls me closer to his chest before pressing me up against the wall. No matter how much I struggle against him, his hold does not weaken. He is stronger than he looks. 

“Come now Michelle, you know you wanna go out with me, who wouldn’t. I can, uh, show you why I’m the realist guy in the room. Teach you things no one else can.”

Narrowing my eyes at him, I struggle even more to get away from him. 

“I have a boyfriend Enzo and he would be really pissed if he saw you touching me.”

Enzo scoffs, going to say something before another voice speaks over his,

“Is everything alright here?”

My eyes go wide, “AJ!”

We both turn to look at the older male to find him with his arms crossed, glaring at the blond man with wild hair. 

“Yeah, every things fine. Why don’t you move along man? This ain’t got nuthin’ to do with you.” Enzo replies with a roll of his eyes, clearly annoyed at being interrupted in what he thinks is him getting lucky. 

I jerk in his hold, “No everything is not alright! This asshole won’t take no for an answer and leave me the hell alone!” 

AJ grabs Enzo by the shoulder and easily throws the small man off of me. He stands in front of me, blocking me from Enzo getting close to me, “If the lady said no, she mean no. A real man knows how to treat a woman right. And not force himself on one who has no interest.”

The growl AJ gives Enzo when he makes a move towards me sends a shiver down my spine. Seeing AJ so pissed off was such a turn on for me, he makes being angry sexy. Makes for amazing angry sex!

My attention turns back to Enzo who straighten his back, trying to make himself look taller, like he was trying to intimidate AJ. Not that it worked of course. They stand there glaring at the other, and I know that AJ is holding himself back from just slugging Enzo and beating his ass into next year for not just putting his hands on me, but for coming off as a predator and disrespecting a woman. 

I place a gentle hand of AJ’s arm, silently telling him to back down, that Enzo is not worth it. Enzo looks between the two of us and scoffs,

“Whatever, bitch ain’t even worth it. Probably a prude in bed anyway.”

My eyes flair, “Ex-fucking-cuse me!! Listen here you pencil dick jackoff…”

Before I verbally murder Enzo Amore, AJ is grabbing me from around the waist and pulling me away. 

“No! AJ put me down, I’m going to beat the bad dye job off that mother fucker’s head! Just you wait you piece of shit, I’ll… AH!”

AJ pushes me into his locker room. I cross my arms and glare at him, “Why the hell’d you do that?” throwing my hands up, I begin to pace the room, “Did you not hear what that fucker called me? The way he talked to me? I should go back out there and kick him so hard in his fucking dick he chokes on his balls. Stupid, annoying little fuck face dickwad!  
I’m so caught up in my ranting and raving that I do not notice the way AJ narrows his eyes at me, arms crossing over his chest, making him look even bigger and thicker than what he already is. 

“What has Daddy told you ‘bout cussin’? Huh? What’s the rule?”

Instantly, I freeze and all anger leaves me as I turn to face him and see the stern look on his face. I quickly bow my head to avoid AJ’s narrowed eyes, shifting right into sub mode. Being a sub, and knowing that I have broken a rule, I don’t want to see the disappointment in his blue eyes for me disobeying his rules that he has set for me.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

With a pout, I answer him, “Good girls don’t use bad words. Only bad girls who disobey Daddy cuss… I’m so sorry Daddy! I was just so mad and I won’t thinking!”   
I try to apologize, giving my best sad eyes I could muster up not wanting to be punished. But AJ simply holds his hand up,

“I don’t want to hear it. Ya know the rule, and what’s the punishment for cussin’?” he says with a frown.

I let out a sighing and look down at my feet, “10 spankings.”

“Right,” he says, moving to sit on the sofa in the room, “now pull your skirt up, panties off, and come here.” 

Still pouting, I do as he said, moving to lay over his lap just like he wants me.

“You’re gonna count each one, understood?”

“Yes Daddy…”

I brace myself for the first strike, but to also remain relaxed, knowing that if I fight or tense up, that will just make it worse for me in the end. 

His hand comes down on my bare ass, stinging, and causing me to let out a yelp in pain, stuttering as I count each slap to my ass. He does not pause to give me a break, hitting the exact same spot each time to the point each slap hurt worse than the last. 

“AH! Daddy Please! I’m sorry…” I cry out, clenching my fingers into the cushions of the sofa.

“You stop counting and I start over! Understand?!” he growls, his hand coming down hard on the other cheek to prove his point.  
“Y-yes Daddy!”

“Good girl.”

He starts back up, smacking the exact same spot as before. I try to stay focused and keep up with the counting, but it feels like ten spankings is turning out to be twenty. By the end, I’m a crying mess and can barely speak keep counting. 

“T-t-ten! Oh god! I’m s-soo s-s-orry Daddy! I-I won’t cuss again, I-I promise! H-h-he j-just made me s-so m-mad!”

My ass hurts so bad that I know I will have a bruise and have trouble sitting down for a while. I’m shaking and doing that weird hiccup thing from crying so much, trying to calm myself down. 

Gently, AJ rubs his hand over my sore ass cheek and up my back, “Shh, calm down Baby. I know he made ya mad; made me mad too. But that don’t mean ya can go ‘round cussin’ like that. And we can’t be threatenin’ other superstars. Then you’ll get in trouble Darlin’ with the big guys.”

Carefully, he helps me sit up so I look him in the eye while he explains why I was punished.

“I know Daddy. I’m sorry.” I sniffle, curling into his big, strong arms.

“Shh, it’s alright now. The punishment is over, and I know my good little girl will be following the rules from now on. Right?”

Teary eyed and still pouting, I nod, “Yes Daddy. I promise.”

“Good Girl.”

He lightly kisses my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and then pressing his lips to mine. His hands coming up to cup my head holding me close to him. I eagerly respond, shifting to straddle his lap. 

This is what I wanted; this is what I was so desperate to get to before Enzo cornered me. Daddy AJ’s lips against mine. Oh it has been too long since I got to enjoy the feel of AJ’s lips on mine. Soft and warm, his lips fit perfectly to mine; I can’t help but to moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. He traces his hands down my sides, grasping my hips in his tight hold.

Breaking from my lips, he rests his forehead against mine, “Damn Darlin’ I’ve miss you so much” he pants out.

“I’ve missed you too Daddy. I hate being away from you so long.” I say, running my hands down his chest. 

Biting my lower lip, my hand keeps going lower to cup him through his jeans, rubbing my hand over the slight bulge. 

AJ lets out a low groan, “Baby girl, what ya doin’?”

Nipping at his bottom lip, passionately kissing him to distract him as me hands work to undo his belt and jeans. My hand slips into his jeans, to release his semi-hard cock. I push away from his lips, grinning and slip off his lap to kneel in front of him on the floor.

Gazing up at him through my lashes, I speak in what I hope is a seductive voice, “I wanna show Daddy how much of a good girl I can be. I wanna be Daddy’s good little slut.”

As I speak, my hand slowly moves up and down his length, feeling his harden in my hand. I trace the head with my thumb, spreading 

AJ lets out a long groan, his head falling back against the wall, closing his eyes. He places one hand on my head, pushing my head closer to his dick,

“Yeah baby. Damn, be a good girl for Daddy and suck my cock. I want you to choke on this dick.”

Moaning, I lean up to lick up the base, teasingly swirling my tongue over the tip before taking the head in my mouth. Sucking softly, I keep pumping my hand up his cock and savoring how hard he feels. I alternate between giving kitten licks and sucking on just the head of his cock. 

“Fuckin’ hell baby girl!” he tightly grips my hair, thrusting his hips upward and forcing me to take more of him “You wanted to be Daddy’s little slut, then Daddy’s gonna treat ya like a slut. Oh shit, ya, that feels so fuckin’ good!” 

I let out a half moan, half gag when AJ forces his cock farther in my mouth. I relax my throat, willingly taking his as much of his cock as he can force down my throat. 

“Damn baby! That’s it, choke on Daddy’s cock! Just like that. Use your tongue, yeah, you know just what Daddy likes. Fuck baby, I’ve missed this mouth. My baby girls is so good at taking my whole cock in her mouth.”

I moan around him, his praise sending heat straight to my cunt. I grip his thighs, taking back some of the control, working my mouth over his cock with more enthusiasm. 

“God damn! Fuck, Chelle, baby, so fucking good. Yeah, Daddy’s good little cock sucker. Want Daddy to cum in your dirty mouth, huh? That what ya want ya little slut? Ya want to drink all of Daddy’s cum? Well too bad.”

Using my hair, he pulls me away from him, his cock making falling from my mouth with a pop. I look up at him wide eyed and confused,

“D-daddy?” I rasp out, gasping to catch my breath with a string of saliva connecting from his dick to my mouth. 

He narrows his eyes at me, pumping his dick watching me closely,

“Take your shirt off baby… yeah just like that baby, bra too. Let Daddy see those beautiful tits of yours.”

I bit my lip, slowly unbuttoning my white button-up shirt, letting it fall to the floor. My white lace bra quickly follows. I am now left in just my shirt that has been pushed up around my waist. Wanting to tease him more, I bring my hands up, cupping my breasts. Massaging the plump flesh in my hands, I tweak my hard nipples, moaning. I can feel myself dripping down my thighs, so horny and ready to fuck the man in front of me. I am sure I have made a mess on the floor, but that thought just turns me on more.

He spread his legs farther, crooking a single finger at me, “Come here baby, Daddy wants to fuck those pretty tits.”

Innocently smiling, I move between his legs, squeezing my breast together as AJ slowly thrusts his cock between my breasts.

“Yeah baby, Daddy’s gonna fucking cum all over these tits. Squeeze ‘em tighter, just like that. Oh God baby! Your tits feel so good around Daddy’s cock! I-I… I ain’t gonna last long Chelle!”

AJ thrusts his hips faster, becoming erratic. I tilt my head down, opening my mouth and stick my tongue out. Every chance I get, I lick the slit, tasting the pre-cum forming there. I glance up at him, seeing the heated look in his eyes. I know he’s close, 

“Please Daddy! Give me your cum, mark me with you hot cum. I want to go the rest of the show knowing that your scent is all over me. Please Daddy, cum for me!”

With a few more strokes of his cock, I feel him twitch AJ gives a loud groan and his cum spurts out over my breast. I stick out my tongue, catching some on the tip on my tongue.   
AJ falls back against the sofa, breathing hard and runs a hand through his hair. I sit back on the floor staring up at him panting, makeup ruined from tears. I can feel his cum starting to run down my chest. Using my fingers, I scoop up some of his cum, bringing it to my mouth, licking my fingers clean.

“Mmmm, Daddy’s cum tastes so good!

“Goddamn Michelle! Ya tryin’ to kill me ain’t ya? Come here.”

He grabs me, pulling me up onto his lap, pressing his lips to mine in a gentle, but love filled kiss. Threading my fingers through his silky hair, a low moan rumbles from the back of his throat when I give his hair a small tug. 

Settling on his thigh, I grid my hips down, whining at the feel of his rough jeans against my bare, wet cunt.

“Daddy please!” I cry out.

He has a tight grip on my hips, helping me move against him, “You gonna make yourself cum on my leg? Naughty slut, getting off on Daddy’s thigh.”

Unable to answer, I nod my head, digging my fingers into his shoulders. Starting off slow I pick up speed, feeling him flex his thigh under me, causing me to gasp out, and jerking against him. The friction of his jeans against my clit has my eyes nearly rolling into the back of my head. I’m so close, so…

A hard quick knock startles me, bringing me to a stop.

“AJ! Shane needs to see you before the show starts. AJ?” the voice of a stage had comes from the other. 

AJ lets out a low growl of aggravation, “Alright! I’ll be out in just a minute.” he calls back.

I gawk at him, “You’re kidding me!”

He moves me off of his lap and stands, working to straighten himself out. I remain sprawled out on the sofa, staring at him in disbelief, 

“AJ!”

“I’m sorry Michelle, but I’ve got to go see what Shane wants. Damn baby girl, you let a hell of a wet spot on my leg.”

I cross my arms, glaring at him with a pout on my lips, “Just so you know, the moment you leave, I’m going to finger my pussy and make myself cum.”

Giving me a pointed look, AJ crosses his arms, “No you will not. You know the rule Baby, Daddy is the only one allowed to make you cum. If you make yourself cum I’ll know and you will have more to worry about than a bruised bottom. You’ll just have to wait till after the show. Understood?”

I let my arms fall to the side, but keep pouting, hoping he’ll take mercy on me, “Yes Daddy.”

He leans down to give me a quick peak on the lips and then leaves me alone to clean up and redress. Stupid AJ leaving me frustrated and not able to cum. So mean. How the hell am I supposed to get through the whole show wet and horny? Just wait until we get back to the hotel, AJ Styles is not going to know what has hit him. Daddy’s baby girl has a few tricks up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


	14. Public (1/2) - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex with Finn! 
> 
> Warnings: Thigh riding, Daddy Kink, Public sex (OBVIOUSLY), dirty talk and more to cum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy Reading!

“If you stare any harder I think you might set him on fire.” Carmella whispers in your ear.

You flash her a sly smirk, “It’d only be fair considering one look from him and my whole body is set aflame.”

Carmella rolls her eyes at you, “Really?”

You shrug, “I can’t help it. He’s just so fucking sexy. Everything about the man drives me crazy. The way his muscles bulge as he flexes, the veins running through his arms, his abs, fuck it’s like he was carved from marble. And then those fucking thighs of his! So perfect for grinding on! God the dreams I have involving riding his thighs. I’d love to sink my teeth into his thigh, moving up to wrap my lips around his thick, hard cock... Oh and that is just the beginning. His eyes, his smile, his voice… Fuck I think I could cum just from hearing him talk. His grunts and groans while working out don’t seem to help.”

Carmella cocks an eye brow at you, “Damn girl, you need to get laid.”

“I’m trying! He is oblivious of ever move I make!” You exclaim, making Carmella toss her head back laughing. 

She puts a hand on your shoulder, “Well maybe, you need to stop being subtle and tell him straight out you want to fuck him silly.”

“You know what Mella,” you start side eyeing here, “I think you may be right.”

You step off the treadmill and make your way over to Finn. Carmella shakes her head, “We are about to have a live sec show right here in the gym.”

You stand next to Finn who is fully focused on his work out. You softly clear your throat, trying to get his attention, 

“Finn?”

He stops all movement, turning his head towards your voice. His eyes trailing up your bare legs, your shorts doing very little to cover your bottom; continuing up to your breasts, licking his lips when he sees your nipples straining against the fabric of your sports bra. You can clearly see his eyes darkening with lust and have to bit your lip to fight back a smirk. 

He clears his throat, sitting up on the workout bench, and tears his eyes from your tits, but avoiding all eye contact. “Y-yes?”

You shuffle your feet, putting on the shy, innocent act, “Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work out together. I bet you could give me a real work out, work me until I can’t stand straight. Make me sore in all the right places.”

“Oh, um… I think I’m okay… i-if um,” he pauses, clearing his throat, “if you want a workout partner, I think Jordan might be looking for someone to work out with.”

You roll your eyes. Carmella’s right, being subtle is obviously not working with him. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Thankfully, you two are in a far off corner, away from prying eyes. You move closer to Finn, forcing Finn back to settle down on his leg and wrap your arms around his neck. You lean in close, nipping at his ear lobe.

“Alright, obviously I need to spell it out for you. The only find of work out I want is one that involves you pinning me to the floor, the wall, the bed, any solid surface and fucking me stupid. I want you to do anything and everything imaginable to my body until I forget my own name. I want you to ruin me for any other man alive. I’m desperate to feel your beard scrape against my thighs as you eat my pussy, the feel of your fingers stretching me, prepping me before you sink your hard cock deep in my tight cunt. Please Finn… I need you…”

As you speak, Finn’s hand grip your hips, and without realizing it, he helps you begin to grind on his thigh. You let out a gasp when you feel him flex his muscle under you and pressing against your sensitive clit. It’s like something just snaps in him and suddenly he is a whole other person… and you love it.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner Baby? Ride my thigh like the little slut you are. Get nice and wet for me… Then Daddy’s gonna fuck you real good.” Finn growls with a smirk on his lips that is just full of promises.

You let out a small whimper, digging your fingers into his shoulders as you buck you hips faster on his thigh. His words send heat flooding your cunt and adding to the explicit images already playing in your mind. Fuck, if you had known this is all it took, you would have thrown yourself at him sooner!

“Daddy… please…I need…” you beg, trying to quicken your speed. 

Finn tighten his hold on your hips and takes complete control of your movements. He has you moving at an agonizingly slow pace on his thigh, swatting your ass when you give a whine in protest,

“Uhuh Baby girl, this is your punishment for waiting so long before coming to Daddy. I bet you tried to take care of your needs before now huh? Did you play with your pussy thinking about Daddy?”

“Y-yes Daddy!” you gasp, “E-every night… play w-wi-ith myself… t-toys think, thinking of you… Fuck… not, not good enough!” 

You are barely able to get out a full sentence. Your mind consumed with lust, all you can focus on is the pleasure of Finn’s thigh pressing hard on your clit through your shorts. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, biting his shirt as you try and fight back your moans. The slow pace torture, 

“Next time, better call me so I can watch ya play with this pretty pussy. What a sight you must be, all sprawled out, fingers working your clitty. Your cunt glistening and all pink and puffy; just begging for me to taste. Test my control not to bury my face between your legs and make you scream my name, tasting the sweetest honey imaginable.” his voice deepens with lust.

You whimper, bucking hard against him. Finn squeezes you ass, fingers digging into the plump flesh.

"F- Finn… please. I- I n-eed… oh God…"

His voice mixed with the images he is putting in your head, the feel of his thigh rubbing your wet cunt through your shorts, it’s all becoming so overwhelming for you. This man is driving you insane!

Finn makes you move faster against his leg, flexing his thigh again to add more pressure on your clit. You can feel how wet you are, soaking your panties right through to your shorts.

"That's it baby. Hump my leg with all our co-workers watchin'. I want ya to cum for me, knowin' that any of 'em could be watchin ya get yourself off riding my thigh."

You grip his shirt, moaning and panting into his neck, that thought has your pussy flooding with a taboo lust. You begin to buck wildly against him, cunt throbbing with release.   
"Daddy! Oh God yes Daddy! Yes, yes! I’m cumming, I’m cumming for you!" You cry, eyes rolling back.

As your climax passes, you go lax in his hold. Lazily you kiss up his neck, along his jaw line to his ear. Your teeth graze over the lobe of his ear, whispering huskily 

"Daddy please," your voice laced in need, "fuck me. Bend me over and pound you thick cock deep in my pussy till I feel you for days. I can't wait any more. I need you so fucking bad Daddy."

A low growl rumbles from Finn's chest, and he lifts you from his lap, picking you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, not caring about what the others might think,

"Come on Baby, Daddy wants to play."


	15. Oral Worship - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Finn spends the night worshiping his lover’s body… with his mouth.
> 
> Warnings:oral (female receiving), fingering, squirting, Dom Finn, tied to the bed, nipple play, multiply orgasm, forced orgasm, aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for all the Finn Balor I post!

I let out a low whine, tugging on the binds around my wrists. My eyes covered with a blindfold, forcing my other senses to be heightened. 

“S-Sir… please…” I beg, back arching off the bed.

I feel Finn’s fingers lightly trace up my bare leg, over my stomach and up to my breasts.

“What a pretty sight ya are for me Love. Strapped down and completely at my mercy. Aren’t ya?” 

His voice is like music to my ears, his Irish accent coming out stronger the more turned on he his. Damn, he knows what his voice can do to me under normal circumstances, He is out to straight up murder me now. 

“Yes Sir…” I gasp out when he harshly pinches one of my nipples. 

“Oh, I’m going to have fun tonight.” he teases, I can hear the smirk in his voice. 

The bed dips as he crawls up the bed. I can feel his breath on my cheek before his lips are lightly brushing across my lips. I try to push closer to him, wanting his lips on mine, but he pulls away with a chuckle, 

“Oh no Pretty, it’s my time to play. And I’m gonna enjoy every inch of this body.” Finn growls in my ear. 

He nips at my lobe before his lips trail down my neck. Finn’s hands come up, cupping my breasts as he kisses down my neck, down to the valley between my breasts. He gives a low hums, rubbing his face between my breasts,

“Fuck, ‘ve missed these babies.” he gives my tits a harsh squeeze, my tits together “perfect fit for my hands.” 

He sucks one of me nipples into his mouth. I let out a long moan, arching my back to push my chest closer to his face. 

“Sir… please…” I beg, needing more of his touch.

Finn bites down on my nipple, hard, causing me to cry out, “Patience little one. I’m playing.”

A gasp falls from my lips when Finn licks a strip across both nipples. I feel his tongue circle the hard peak, sucking it into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing over the sensitive nub. He uses his fingers to pay equal attention to my other nipple before switching. The simulation sending shock waves right to my cunt.

“Ah God! Sir! Please.” 

Finn releases my breast from his mouth with a pop. “Does my Pretty girl like when I play with these lovely titties. Huh?” 

“Yes! Sir please! Y-you know how sen-sensitive I am…” I whine, wiggling around.

Finn slides one of his hands down my stomach, moving between my legs and lightly tracing his finger over my pussy lips.

“My my, seems my Pretty little girl is enjoying my playing. Aren’t you?” 

I can’t answer, my words lost to a moan and my hips bucking into his touch, desperate for him to touch me more. 

Finn lets out a low growl, landing a swift slap to my clit.

“AH!” I scream, my whole body jerking,

“I asked you a question little girl.” his hisses, giving another bite to my breast.

“Y-yes Sir! I love it… need more…!” 

“Easy Love, I’m gonna give you just what you need.” he says against my chest. 

Finn moves down my body, settling himself between my legs, placing my legs over his shoulders.

“What a pretty pussy. Dripping just for me. Feels like ages since I got to taste ya.”

“FUCK!” 

My body bows off the bed as Finn lick a strip from hole to clit, his moan sends vibrations over my cunt.

“Oh God! Sir please!”

“Want ya to cum as much as ya can, baby. Cum for me.” he mumbles into my cunt.

Finn’s grip tightens on my legs, wrapping a arm around my waist to keep me from moving too much. The stimulation from my nipples had me so worked up that it doesn’t take long before I’m ready to cum over his tongue.

“Oh God! Sir! Fuck! I- I’m cummin' already!” I cry out. 

My fingers clench around the binds, humping my hips against his mouth as my orgasm washes over me, Finn’s mouth never leaves my cunt, licking and sucking through my release. I fall back against the bed, breathing hard as my body continues to shake. 

I can feel Finn’s tongue running up and down my slit, slurping up every drop of my cum. He wraps his lips around my clit, sucking on the nub, 

“Ah fuck! Sir!” 

I toss my head back and forth, trying to buck against his mouth. Breathing harder when I feel his tongue working my clit… FUCK! His writing out his damn name with his tongue.

“S-Sir! Oh fuck! I-I’m gonna cum… again! Fuck!”

I don’t even fight it. The coil in my stomach releases, and I dig my heels in his back. 

The orgasm doesn’t even have a chance to fade before Finn is slamming two fingers deep in my cunt, thrusting hard and fast. My wall constrict around his fingers as he forces another orgasm from me. 

“SIR!”

Still he doesn’t let up, sucking harder on my my clit as his fingers pound my cunt, I can hear his hand slapping against my ass. I struggle against the binds, thrashing on the bed.

“Sir… please! FUCK!” my voice echoing around the room. 

Tears dampen the blindfold, running down my cheeks when the pleasure starts to get to be too much for me.

“S-Sir… pl-please…can’t, no, no more… please.” I stutter, weak from cumming so many time already.

“Yeah ya can. Ya gonna cum for me again. M’Gonna make ya squirt baby. Wanna see ya lose control.” 

I whine, clenching around his fingers, as I feel myself getting closer to the edge. I can’t help but to move against his hand, my hips meeting his every thrust forcing my closer and closer, I can almost touch it!

“That’s it baby girl, Cum for me again, just once more… Give me one more.” Finn commands, thrusting his fingers harder in my cunt.

His thumb presses my already sensitive clit as his two fingers curl right over my g-spot relentlessly. My mouth falls open in a silent scream, my body jerking and shaking uncontrollably. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby… Squirt for me. God damn, so fuckin’ sexy.” 

I’m barely aware of Finn’s voice coaxing me through my orgasm as I feel something wet covering my legs, and I’m too far gone to care. 

Finn slowly stops his thrusts, working me through the last convulsions of my orgasm before pulling his fingers from my tender cunt. 

“Mmm, so delicious Baby. Love the taste of your sweet cunt.” Finn moans, licking his hand of my juices.”

I’m so blissed out, I don’t even notice Finn undoing my arms or taking the blindfold off. I slowly blink my eyes, adjusting to the light and stare up at Finn’s smiling face with glazed over eyes. He lays down next to me, pulling me into his arms, kissing my forehead and nose before placing a gentle kiss on my lips,

“You did beautifully Pretty Girl. Simply amazing..” he mutters against my lips.

I nuzzle closer to his, giving a small mewl of contentment. “Thank you Sir… but, wha’ ‘bout you?” I ask with a yawn.

He chuckles, “Tonight was all about you Baby. And I never said I was done with you. Sleep now while you can. Cause we’re not leaving this bed the rest of the weekend.”

I moan, thighs clenching at the thought. Fuck, I’m not going to be able to walk when he’s done. And I’m not complaining.


	16. Fingers - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fingering, dirty talk, Daddy Kink, voice kink
> 
> Summary: Finn proves he is VERY good with his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus! I'm kind of back.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!

You were lucky enough to be able to sit in on one of the interviews being pre-recorded for the PPV pre-show as part of the backstage crew. Being new to the WWE crew you are shadowing other learning the ropes, and part of your shadowing duties is to sit in on interviews and see how things are done. Lucky in getting first hand experience, unlucky with who’s interview you are sitting in on. 

Finn Fucking Balor! The leader of the Balor Club and the cause for every wet dream since joining the WWE. He’s just sitting there with that grin on his face, legs spread slightly with his thighs straining in those tight black slacks, the buttons of his black button down look as though they are about to just fly apart. The man makes it extremely difficult to focus on what you are supposed to be doing, drawing you right in with his aura, his laughter, his voice (God! That accent!), everything about him just demands your attention. And he has it, your full and complete attention, you are unaware of everything else going on around you. 

It’s not until you notice people starting to pack up that you realize you spent the whole interview drooling over a man who is basically sex on two legs. You are so getting fired…  
You let out a sigh and start packing, ready to leave,

“Hey, hang back a sec will ya, yeah?!” Finn’s gentle voice rings out, catching your attention once more and turn to find Finn staring at you,

“Me?” you ask unsure,

He just nods in response. You bite your lip and put your things back down, waiting for Finn to say or do something. When the last person finally leaves, Finn turns his attention back to you. 

“Come here.” Finn commands, curling his fingers in your direction.

You let out a shaky breath, slowly standing from your seat and moving over to the chair that Finn is relaxed back in. Once you are within his reach, his grabs your hand and tugs you down on his lap. Your back pressed against his chest. One of his hands slowly glides down your stomach. Resting on your bare leg, his hand moves under your dress, spreading your legs and making the skirt bunch up.

His lips right next to your ear, Finn lets out a low growl when his hand cups your pussy through your panties.

“My, my, already so wet. This all for me? Did watching me turn you on this much?”

You gasp at his words, rocking your hips and feeling his cock pressing against your ass.

His teeth nip at your ear, “I asked you a question little girl. Better answer me before I have to punish you.”

To get his point across, Finn gives your covered cunt a swift smack, right over your clit, causing you to jerk and cry out. Your body shudders from the mix of pain and pleasure that burst through you body,

“Y-yes!” you moan out, moving your hand against his hand, wanting more of his touch.

Finn pressing on your clit, “Ah… yes what?”

Your eyes flutter shut, moaning at the husky tone of his voice, “D-Daddy… Yes Daddy…” you try and say through harsh breaths, “S-suit…voice… sexy...” 

Just his touch has you at a loss for words. The gentle stroking of his fingers over your slit through your panties has you panting for air. You hips bucking into his touch.

Finn slips his hand under the waistband of your panties, his thumb lightly circling your aching clit.

“Ah, so my voice turns ya on huh? Mhh… I’m sure I can use that to my advantage at some point, yes?” 

You give a weak nod as you let out a ragged breath, eyes falling shut at the sensation of his fingers playing with you. 

He adds pressure to your clit, sliding two fingers slowly in your waiting pussy. 

“Oh God… Daddy!” you moan out, arching into his touch.

Your hips move on their own accord to meet Finn’s slow thrusts. He replaces his thumb with the heel of his hand to add pressure to your clit. With every thrust of his fingers, his palm slaps against the sensitive nub. 

Finn curls his fingers in a “come hither” motion, scraping across that spot that has you seeing stars, your eyes rolling to the back of your head,

“Daddy…” the name nothing more than whimper on your lips.

“Like that Baby? Want more? Want Daddy to fuck with my fingers? Huh? Fuck ya hard…”

Finn’s fingers move faster, his palm hitting and rubbing over your clit with every curl of his finger. A squelching sound fills the room the harder he fucks you. With his other hand he wraps your hair in his fist, tugging lightly on the strands.

“Listen to that pussy,” he mumbles into your ear, “so sexy how wet ya are for me.”

You want to be embarrassed but are too far gone to actually care how lewd he is being, his voice is only adding to your pleasure! 

“Pussy clenching around my fingers, bet ya wish it was my cock pounding this tight pussy. Fucking ya nice and hard, legs spread wide for me givin’ me a good angle to give ya all my cock. Bet you want me to fuck you so hard ya screaming so loud the whole buildin’ can hear ya.”

“Yes… please… fuck me!”

“Ahah… not so fast baby girl. Want ya to cum on my fingers. Feel how tight ya get. Wanna make ya drip all over my fingers so I can taste how delicious this pussy is before I dive in to taste from the source.”

You whine, closing your legs around his hand, bucking harder. It gets harder to breathe, the pleasure getting to be too much as you feel the coil in your stomach getting tighter. The image he’s putting in your head is pushing you over the edge. You can’t hold back anymore, you need it

“Please Daddy! Please let me cum,” you beg in a whining voice, “I need it! I need to cum, please, please Daddy! Oh God!” you moan, gripping the arms of the chair.

Finn growls, “Such lovely sounds you make beggin’ me. Cum for me baby. Cum all over Daddy’s fingers.”

A screech escapes your lips, head tossed back as your body begins to convulse. Your cunt throbbing and contracting around Finn’s fingers. You grab at his arm for leverage,   
“Oh Daddy! Oh God! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!”

“Good girl, cum for me. Look so pretty cumming on my lap… That’s it baby.”

You lean your head back on Finn’s shoulder, breathing hard and shuddering as you slowly come down from your orgasm. Finn trails his lips along your neck, whispering sweet little nothing into your skin. His hands rubbing your thighs soothingly,

“Such a good girl, came so hard for me. Soaked right through your panties didn’t ya? Damn baby girl, I can feel ya drippin’, gettin’ my pants wet.”

You let out a small whimper and turn your head to hide your face in his neck.

“Do go gettin’ embarrassed on me now, that was sexy as hell. Can’t wait to get ya home and make ya cum all over my cock over and over again.”

His words has your cunt clenching with anticipation, “Please Daddy… take me home… need your cock…”


	17. Sami Zayn - Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: kinkiest shit they have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dirty Talk, Switch!Sami, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!

Sami might not appear to be all that kinky, but deep down he has a very kinky side to him. See, Sami Zayn is a switch. He can either be a complete Dom with his partner or he can easily release all control and fall into his sub personality. 

When Sami is in his Dom mode, he lets his slightly darker side out yet remaining completely attentive to you and your needs. Your pleasure is his pleasure, and he loves to push your limits. To take you out of your comfort zone and show you a whole new level of pleasure. His favorite is light sensory deprivation; to take away one of your senses to increase the others. Sami loves how responsive you are to him and how easily he can turn you into a moaning, writhing mess. 

Taking away your sight and your hearing, he enjoys seeing how you skin prickles with anticipation. How the lightest touch of the pads of his fingers running up your legs will elicit a response from you. Oh and when he brings out the toys; that is when he must bind your wrists to the bed as you start to squirm and wiggle so much he can’t seem to hold you in place. 

With you tide to the bed unable to hear or see anything that he is about to do to you, that is when his real fun begins. 

On top of using sensory deprivation to heighten your pleasure, Sami enjoys forcing you to endure orgasm delay.

Watching your body shake and squirm, listening as your voice turns hoarse as you beg him to let you cum,

“Please… please Sir. Oh God! I need to cum so, so bad! Please!”

Your hips bucking against the toy thrusting slowly in and out of your aching cunt. The movement turned down as to not make you cum. Sami would occasionally turn it up, getting you right to the edge of cumming and then turn it down or off completely.

You can feel the tears starting to well up in your eyes. With the music playing in your ears, you are unable to hear Sami’s voice even though you know he is talking to you.

“My beautiful girl, so stunning, flushed in pleasure. I know you want to cum. But not just yet. I want to enjoy seeing you like this for a bit longer.”

His hand joins the toy between your legs, tracing the swollen lips of your cunt. Two fingers press against your clit, roughly rubbing the nub as he speeds up the dildo. He takes the headphones away from your ears but leaves you blind folded. 

“Sir… Sir please! I- I can’t t-take it any-anymore! Please let me cum. I need to cum for you!”

Sami readjusts his cock in his pants, trying to ease the discomfort of his erection. 

“Fuck yes, squeeze the toy with your cunt, you wish is wash my cock don’t you? You want to feel me pounding into this pretty pussy.”

“Oh shit, yes! Please Sir! Fuck my pussy! I want your cock, I need it! Please!” you beg, crying out for him, trashing around.

Sami pulls his fingers away ,and quickly jerking the mechanical dildo out of your cunt. You let out a displeased whine, bucking your hips in search of release,

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad girl. You were going to cum weren’t you? I didn’t say you could cum did I?”

You can hear Sami drop his pants to the floor, feel the bed shift from his weight. His lips trialing up your body, until his lips are ghosting over your ear,

“You only get to cum when my cock is buried deep in your pussy, fucking up into the mattress, and spilling every last drop of my cum deep in your womb.” 

And from his words brings a night of immeasurable pleasure.

On the other hand though, when Sami submits, for him it is nothing sexual it is more about comfort and sensuality. He likes being able to let go and not having to worry about anything. He loves when you switch into the Dom personal and just take care of him, setting rules to help keep him safe and happy, letting him be who he wants to be without the judgment of the outside world. 

Sami’s favorite part is just lying with his head on our lap as you play with his hair, and sing softly to him or read him a book or even just watch a movie. It is the simplest form of intimacy that he enjoys the most with you as a sub.


	18. Frustrations - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is pisses after another lost for the IC title.
> 
> Warnings: Daddy kink

"This is fuckin' bullshit! I had it won! I was going to fuckin' get the damn title! And fuckin' Rollins had to fuck it up for me!" Finn bellows, pacing back and forth in the hotel room.

You sit cross legged on the bed, watching him, and remaining silent. You know he's pissed off, hell you're pissed off for him. This was his moment, he was supposed to win. But last minute something changed and Seth ended up retaining the title, and hurting Finn in the process. Of course Seth didn't mean to hurt Finn, but it still happened.

"I know Finn, but you'll get him next time."

Finn spins around glaring at you, "Next time? Next time?! I should go beat his fuckin' ass now and take what should be mine!"

"You can't do that Finn! You'll never get a title that way! Just give it time and you'll have a title."

"I've givin' it a whole fuckin year! And I still haven't gotten my rematch for the Universal. I was settling for the IC until I could go for the Universal again. And you tell me to just give it fucking time! I'm done giving it time, I'm done being the fuckin' nice guy!"

The tone of his voice, the way his body tenses, muscles bulging from anger, you can't help but become aroused. You love when he's pissed off. The way his eyes darken, lip curls up in a growl, so fucking sexy.

You crawl to the edge of the bed, and kneel in front of him, slowly pulling your shirt over your head, keeping your eyes locked on his blue ones. You cup your breasts, playing with your nipples,

"I know, and I can't give you the title you deserve. But maybe I can help you feel a little better?"

Finn lets out a long groan and in a heartbeat, has you tackled to the bed, lips attached to your neck, sucking and biting the skin. His hands pushing yours out of the way to grip your breasts in his hands. Finn dips his head, sucking one nipple into his mouth while the other he plays with his fingers. He switches between your breasts, showing them both equal attention, sucking and biting all over your breasts, making sure to leave bruises. And you love every minute of it.

Finn presses a leg between your, his thigh rubbing right against your covered cunt. You curl your fingers into his hair, giving it a harsh tug,

"God Finn!"

"Grind on my leg. I know how much ya love making ya'self cum on my thigh."

You let out a low keen, moving your hips against his thigh. The friction of his thigh muscle twitching and pressing into on your clit has your eyes rolling back in your head. Arching your back, you push your tits closer to Finn's mouth, moaning when he bits down on one of your nipples.

"God, Finn! Fuck me! Please… Fuck me! Take out all your aggression on me and fuck me!"

A low growl rumbles Finn's chest as he pulls back and flips your over, slapping your ass with a loud pop!

"Such a good little whore for Daddy. You want Daddy's cock? Huh? Want Daddy to fuck you so hard you can't stand tomorrow?"

You squeal, pushing your ass back to him, grinding on his cock, "Fuck me Daddy… Fuck your little whore!"

Finn rips the crotch of your pants, pushing his shorts down enough so his cock pops out. He grabs his cock and teases you, running the head up and down your slit. your head falls to the bed, gripping the sheet tight,

"Daddy… please, please, please, I need it. I need your cock!"

Finn slams into you, hands on your ass he relentlessly pounds, fingers digging into your ass so hard he is sure to leave even more bruises on your skin.

You bite down on the sheet, trying to muffle your screams so no one in the hotel thinks you're being murder. But fuck it feels like your dying from pleasure. His cock filling you, stretching you with the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. Every thrust has his cock rubbing right over your g-spot and sending shocks through your body.

"D-Daddy… Oh god, please… please… can, can I cum? I need it. I need to cum!"

Finn leans down, nipping at your lobe, "Cum for me baby. Cum all over Daddy's cock like the good little whore you are."

Eyes rolling back, your cunt clamps down on his cock so tight he can barely move. Your orgasm washes over you in waves so hard, your body convulsing as Finn continues to pound into you, fucking you through one orgasm and into another, never letting up until he is on the edge.

Finn quickly pulls out, flipping you back over to your back and jerks his cock off to completion. Spurting his cum over your stomach and breasts. You moan feeling the cum hitting your hot body and weakly bring a hand up to scoop his cum up and bringing it to your mouth.

Finn groans, cock twitching as he watches you lick your fingers clean,

"Good girl, lick up every last drop. Next time Daddy promises to let you drink from the source as I fuck that mouth of yours."

"Thank you Daddy." you moan, "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! Let me know if you enjoy or not!


End file.
